


【盾冬】Dark Anthem (1)

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>魔王X神父，神父吧唧養大的不只是惡魔還是黑暗君主的嗯嗯啊啊梗</p>
<p>從這個塗鴉梗而來的，本來只是個腦洞，但是天意要我開坑了（毆</p>
<p>基本上還蠻糟糕的……？因為隊長形象OOC到天際去了，我不確定需不需要放入小黑屋……先放第一話看看……如果大家覺得太糟糕了的話我再移到小黑屋去（掩面</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Dark Anthem (1)

[塗鴉梗](http://sibasin.lofter.com/post/3ca9d4_889f5ff)

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

  
萬聖節的前夜，小鎮上難得的充滿歡樂的氣氛，這裡是一處美東一處小鎮，過去曾是熱鬧的驛站，如今雖已失去往日的繁榮，卻也依然住著不少居民。

而今晚是難得的節日，孩子們都裝扮成各種可愛的妖魔鬼怪，挨家挨戶的要糖果。

從東歐小國移民來此的馬克西莫夫家的十歲雙胞胎兄妹是最後一組來到了小鎮上唯一的教堂的小客人。

「……汪達？」扮成艾莎的皮特洛牽著扮成安娜的汪達的手，疑惑的轉過頭看向突然停下腳步的妹妹。

「我不想過去……」

看著汪達怯生生的盯著教堂門口看的模樣，皮特洛覺得很奇怪，其實汪達從剛搬到這裡就很不喜歡來到這座巴恩斯教堂，雖然父母都問過原因，但汪達只是搖頭什麼都不說。

皮特洛也不去深究，只是放開了汪達的手，「好吧，那妳在這裡等，我去要糖果。」

「不行！」然而汪達驚慌的抓住了皮特洛的手，猶豫了一會後下定決心的握緊了他的手，「……我跟你一起去。」

皮特洛一手牽著汪達，來到了教堂門口。教堂厚重的大門往兩旁大開，橘黃色的溫暖燈光從中流洩而出，皮特洛捧著懷中早已裝了很多糖果的大南瓜，對著教堂內大聲叫喊。

「不給糖就搗蛋！」

金髮的神父跟棕髮的神父背對著門口雙雙站在聖壇前，聽到皮特洛的聲音，金髮的神父史蒂夫轉過頭來，臉上浮現起慈愛的笑容對著皮特洛跟汪達打招呼。

「萬聖節快樂，孩子們。」

而棕髮的神父巴奇則是斜眼望了門口一眼，將手中的一籃糖果交給史蒂夫，然後將眼神移到聖壇上方的巨大十字架上，雙手握著胸前的十字架閉上雙眼，不知在祈禱什麼。

從巴奇手中接過糖果，史蒂夫走到皮特洛面前，稍微彎下腰，微笑著將手中的糖果連籃子都放到了皮特洛懷中。

「來吧，你們是最後的了，這些全部送給你們。」

「哇！謝謝神父！」抱著一整籃糖果，皮特洛興奮的對著史蒂夫道謝，但當他看向一旁的汪達時，卻換上了困惑的表情。

「汪達……？」

他的妹妹整個小小的身軀顫抖著，一手緊緊抓著皮特洛的上衣裙襬，低著頭不敢看向史蒂夫，但還是鼓起勇氣問道：「這是巴奇神父做的……？」

「是啊，」史蒂夫笑著，伸出手從籃子中拿出一顆紅色包裝的，遞到汪達面前，「他花了一整天做的，我保證味道一定很好。」

汪達遲疑的伸出手接過了糖果，卻還是不看也不跟史蒂夫道謝，只是將糖果收下後躲到了皮特洛身後。然後看著遠遠站在聖壇上的巴奇，在嘴裡小聲呢喃：「謝謝……」

「汪達？」

眨了眨眼，關於妹妹對兩位神父異常不同的態度，皮特洛心裡一直覺得很奇怪。

這座小鎮唯一的教堂裡只有兩名神職人員，而小鎮的鎮民都比較喜歡與人和善、熱心助人的史蒂夫，對於冷淡的巴奇都有些不敢親近。然而只有汪達不一樣，她從一開始就很害怕史蒂夫，反而比較喜歡親近巴奇，大家都覺得奇怪，但汪達不肯說明原因。

感受到汪達無意間對自己散發出的敵意，心裡有些驚訝的史蒂夫維持著依然不變的笑容，眼神中閃過一絲讚賞。

「好了，時間很晚了，我們也要關門了，你們早點回家吧。」說著，拍了拍皮特洛的頭，史蒂夫站起身，將手放在門板上。

「好的，神父！」大力點頭，皮特洛再度牽起了汪達的手，「我們回家吧，汪達。」

「路上小心，願神祝福你們平安回到家。」

在胸前劃上十字，對孩子們送上祝福後，目送著雙胞胎離去的背影，史蒂夫關上了門扉，並鎖上了門閂。

「……純真的孩子很可愛，是吧？」原本溫和慈祥的表情在轉過頭看向背對著他站在聖壇上，面無表情的閉著雙眼握著十字架的巴奇時，扭曲成愉悅的笑容，「巴奇。」

然而巴奇並沒有理睬他，只是依然朝著十字架的方向，虔誠的祈禱著。

早已習慣對方冷淡態度的史蒂夫依然微笑著，邁起步伐一步一步往聖壇走去，並且用著歡快的語氣說道：「那個叫做汪達的女孩看出了我們的本質，我的魔力似乎對她起不了作用……可憐的孩子，她一定是看到了我原來的模樣，才會嚇成那副模樣……偶爾會有這種特殊的人類……你說我是不是應該想辦法處理掉她？」

「不！」在史蒂夫輕描淡寫卻冷酷的威脅下，巴奇終於轉過身，緊繃著臉充滿怒氣的瞪著他，厲聲大吼：「你答應過我絕不傷害任何一個人！」

看到巴奇總算願意正眼看著自己，史蒂夫笑容滿面的抱住了他，在他耳邊低聲提醒：「沒錯，而你也答應過我，你會愛我，用你的全心全靈。」

身體微微一震，巴奇不發一語的垂下臉，抿住了嘴唇。

「要記得，這整座小鎮的居民，都是因為你的愛而存活的，偉大的巴恩斯神父。」

低笑著，史蒂夫一手勾起巴奇的下巴，另一手伸進了巴奇的長袍內，往下侵入長褲裡，輕而易舉的就脫了下來，並順勢將手滑入巴奇的臀縫，沒有任何猶豫，兩根手指就毫不容情的闖入了乾澀的狹小穴口中。

「唔啊……嗯嗯！」

入口處突然被撕裂開來的刺痛讓巴奇身軀不由自主的僵硬緊繃，但才剛張開顫抖的唇瓣吐出壓抑的痛哼，就被史蒂夫的唇給堵住，化成斷斷續續的呻吟，從被糾纏著的唇齒間混著唾液流洩而出。

並不在意巴奇太過緊致的甬道，史蒂夫的手指激烈的在巴奇緊窄的肉壁內戳刺、擺動、抽插，絲毫不顧及會弄傷巴奇柔嫩的黏膜，或者該說，史蒂夫的行為明顯是刻意要弄傷巴奇的。

「嗯、嗚……啊……嗯……」

但即使疼的無法抑止全身的顫抖及哀鳴從發白的唇中流洩而出，巴奇也依然沒有反抗，只是從緊閉著的雙眼中不斷落下眼淚，雙手緊抓著史蒂夫的神父長袍，用力的幾乎都泛白了。

沒多久從被劃破撕裂開的肉壁中湧出的血液成了自體分泌的潤滑劑，濕潤了原本乾澀的腸道，也讓史蒂夫的手指能更加順利的在內部進行開拓。

「……不過他們都不明白這一點，」放開了被吻得氣喘吁吁的巴奇的唇，史蒂夫嘲笑般的從鼻子裡輕笑，「沒有人感謝你犧牲自己，你還是願意奉獻？」

睜著一雙濕漉漉的灰藍，巴奇眨了眨眼，一層薄薄的水膜化成淚珠從眼眶內滑落，一手握緊了手上的十字架，低聲說道：「……我不需要被感謝……我自己知道……你知道……而且……」

沒把後面的話說完，巴奇閉上了眼睛，在十字架上輕輕的吻著，宛如虔誠的殉教徒。而這個畫面如此的神聖純潔，大大刺激到了史蒂夫的嫉妒心及肆虐性。

史蒂夫猛地加強了手指在巴奇內部的激烈動作，而另一手則移到巴奇的胸前，用幾乎要摘下的力道用力揉捏扭轉著他敏感的乳尖，引得巴奇無法忍受敏感的部位突如其來的劇痛及快感刺激而發出抽泣及哭喊。

「啊！嗚……嗚……」

被血液濕潤的內裡又緊又熱，隨著史蒂夫手指的抽送及搜刮而變得柔軟，不斷有溫熱濕黏的液體流出，伴隨著越發濃重的血腥味。而從下身及乳尖傳來的越來越清晰的火辣疼痛及酥麻快感使得巴奇顫抖不已的幾乎站不住腳，下意識的縮在史蒂夫的胸前，只是脹紅了臉，忍耐著史蒂夫對自己脆弱內壁的殘忍蹂躪。

看著巴奇無力的搖著頭，散亂的長髮以及淚水隨之舞動，看得史蒂夫又心疼又興奮。

倒不是說史蒂夫很喜歡搞到巴奇流血，他不否認他喜歡血的氣味，但是很奇怪的是他不是很喜歡巴奇因疼痛而落淚的的模樣，他更喜歡看巴奇因快感而哭泣的美艷臉龐，但是不粗暴些，巴奇不會有任何反應。

就像是他的肉體跟他的心靈早已麻木，或者該說，早在七十年前的那一天，他得知了史蒂夫的真實身分之後，被加以凌辱時就已經死去。

「啊！」

然而，當史蒂夫的手指終於按中巴奇體內的某一點時，巴奇仰起頭發出一聲驚叫，身軀大幅的震動了一下，因黑色的神父袍而顯得白皙的肌膚瞬間染上淡淡的一層櫻色，就像重獲新生般。

巴奇肉體率直的反應讓史蒂夫瞇起了雙眼，更加重點式的在該處按壓戳弄著。

「啊、啊、嗚……啊啊……」

巴奇原本痛苦的呻吟開始帶上了情慾，並越來越淫蕩，浸淫在快感中的巴奇似乎忘了疼痛，扭動著沾染著鮮血與從自身慾望中滲出的前液的臀部，像是在要求更多，望著紅著臉，低喘著呻吟的巴奇，史蒂夫笑著咬住他紅紅的耳朵，低問：「……想要我把你壓在十字架上狠狠的幹你，幹到你射出來嗎？」

這句近乎下流的問句讓巴奇因羞恥跟對神的褻瀆而脹紅了臉發抖，但他只能咬住下唇點了點頭。他知道說不的話會有什麼後果，而且這已經算是史蒂夫最寬宏大量的要求了，所以不管史蒂夫提出的是什麼，他只能點頭。

而且，他無法否認他的確想。

「那麼，你要說什麼……？」史蒂夫心情愉悅的追問。

「……進、進來……用你的……你的……」滿臉通紅的巴奇支支吾吾了老半天，最後還是無法把要求說到最後。

但史蒂夫已經很滿意了，他在巴奇濕紅的眼角吻了一下，抽出沾染了殷紅的手指，托起巴奇臀部，將他抱起，抵在十字架上，並用自身高昂的炙熱慾望抵在滲著紅色血絲及半透明體液的紅腫入口處，史蒂夫彎起了嘴角，舔去巴奇臉頰上的淚水，低聲問出最後一個疑問：「你愛我嗎？」

顫抖著的巴奇抓著史蒂夫的手臂，無力的低垂著頭，淚水從有些渙散的灰藍中不停滑落，好一會才哽咽著小聲的說出史蒂夫想要的答案，「……我愛你……」

「我也愛你，巴奇。」

開心的吻去從巴奇眼中不斷滑落的淚水，史蒂夫柔聲回應後，用力抓著巴奇的腰往下拉並猛地一挺腰，一口氣貫穿了巴奇。

「啊啊！」

被猙猛的滾燙凶器猛力侵入的強烈衝擊，迫使巴奇忍不住仰起頭發出了痛呼，緊接著在一連串毫不容情的抽插頂撞中，化成破碎凌亂的呻吟。

鮮血充當了潤滑劑，讓史蒂夫的侵入相當順利，被緊實濕熱的肉壁緊緊包裹住的快感讓史蒂夫忘情的挺動著腰，淺淺抽出又重重撞入，並不斷將巴奇往下拉。

重力造成自身的重量以及史蒂夫往上頂弄的雙重撞擊，讓那根又粗又熱的肉棒每次都進得很深，原本就被撕裂開的柔嫩肉壁更是被撐到了極限，難以想像的激烈疼痛與強烈快感，在每一次史蒂夫的衝撞下，從體內直竄上巴奇的頭頂，使得他全身不住的顫抖，無法抑止的哭喊著。

「啊……啊、哈啊……嗚……嗚嗚……啊啊……！」

就像史蒂夫剛才的宣言，巴奇的夾在兩人的小腹間的陰莖即使沒有任何撫慰，也在內部性感帶不斷被猛烈頂撞的快感下高高挺立，不時抖動搖晃著並分泌出濕黏的前液。當史蒂夫用頂端抵著巴奇的前列腺按摩碾壓時，巴奇忍不住發出了細碎高亢的尖叫，射出了白濁。

高潮中的肉壁不由自主的痙攣著，絞緊了史蒂夫，於是他更加猛烈的大力抽插，毫不容情的撞擊著巴奇因高潮而極度敏感的腸道

超過忍受極限的疼痛及快感讓巴奇無力的低喘啜泣著，只能癱軟著身體任由史蒂夫繼續抓著他的腰，將粗熱的硬物不斷往他柔軟的狹小甬道內頂入，撞開。

在史蒂夫用力撞進他的體內深處，並將溫熱的液體在他腹中擴散開來時，巴奇已經有些意識模糊了。

當大口喘著氣，半睜著模糊的視線，看著史蒂夫深情的吻著自己濕熱臉頰時的滿足笑容，以及背後那雙巨大的黑色羽翼時，巴奇無法抑止自己在心中感到背德的幸福感。

巴奇至今依然記得很清楚，他在遇到倒在這座教堂門口的史蒂夫時的畫面。

那是一個新月的夜晚，發著高燒的金髮瘦弱少年很痛苦似的躺在教堂前的階梯上喘著氣的模樣揪緊了巴奇的心，當時的巴奇才二十一歲，在這座教堂原本的神父，同時也是他養父的巴恩斯老神父過世之後剛接替了他的職位，孤單一人的他，立刻就將大概目測十四、五歲的史蒂夫視為弟弟。

而當時的他並不知道，史蒂夫其實根本不是什麼十四、五歲的少年，而他也根本沒把自己當作兄長，他一開始就想要侵犯自己，將自己占為己有。

但巴奇清楚的明白，就算他已經知道了史蒂夫的真實身分，而現在時間倒流回那一刻，他也還是會選擇將史蒂夫帶回教會裡，他還是會照顧他、陪著他、當他繪畫的模特兒、教他唱詩歌。

因為他並沒有說謊。

從一開始，一直到現在巴奇都沒說過一句謊話。

現在的他是真真切切的愛著史蒂夫，一個主宰著黑暗世界的君主。

 

 

 

 

 

**ＴＢＣ**

 

 

  
＿＿＿

 

關於巴奇跟史蒂夫在這座小鎮擔任了幾十年的神職人員怎麼都沒人發現他們的年齡不變當然是史蒂夫用魔力調整的

大概之後就是回憶，會有少許年下養成過程，以及大量原本開朗熱情的詹吧唧如何被史蒂夫凌辱調教變成冷艷禁慾系（但肉體很正直享受的）的冬吧唧的過程

 

  

「神啊，請原諒我，原諒史蒂夫。」

「巴奇巴奇巴奇巴奇巴奇……」


End file.
